


Attached strings

by Shadowdianne



Series: Turnabout [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: “You said that you meant every word.”Emma remembered that, the way she had been drunk on the power the recognition of her own feels provided. She had been bold, bratty even. Now, she could only nod and for the longest of moments Regina said nothing. As if she too felt about to step into glass-covered soil.“I did too.”





	Attached strings

**Author's Note:**

> -fans self eyeing last installment- That was something else uh? I hope you enjoyed Strega’s amazing smut because I have arrived with a shitton of feelings to drop on you all :P  
> (And maybe a little bit more smut)  
> You can read this one as a standalone but I’d recommend to take a look on the rest of the series to get a sense of what is happening Xd Long story short this started as a prompt with Regina fondling Emma and developed into something neither of us know what it’s about but we are enjoying very much 😉 Please, drop some love on omega’s one shots. I’ll be at the comment section in case someone wants to scream at me.

 

Emma blinked back into existence just as the light from early dawn was beginning to morph into the stronger hue of late morning. Heat slipping through the open balcony at the right of the bed, she needed a few seconds as the warmth of the sheets, the softness of it all, made sense on her sleep-addled mind. She could feel her nakedness beneath the covers, the way her muscles ached at some points, the sticky sensation on her sex, the distant but growingly persistent feeling of a discarded object at the end of the bed that was now pressed against her lower right calf… Yet, her senses were quickly overpowered by the rush of magic she felt coming from her left, from what she now recognized as Regina’s power, caressing her own.

“Morning.” She whispered, her voice hoarse and she could nothing but chuckle at herself as the magic that had been drawing her back to the land of the awake stilled, a throaty laugh following her own.

“A little late for that.”

She didn’t turn to the source of the voice, but she still shivered a little as she felt lips caressing her shoulder, a barely-there kiss that was quickly chased down by a proper one, soft and sweeter than anything that had happened the night before. Sighing and digging herself deeper into the mattress, she felt the muscles at her stomach quiver as lazy fingers climbed up her body, drawing patterns up her navel. Not pressing, more like a graze that brought with them sparks of lilac and dirty white.

“Think they are wondering where we are?”

The question was nuanced, they both knew it and Emma almost called for her phone with a snap of her fingers, the ones that weren’t currently incarcerated between her body and Regina’s side of course. She didn’t, far too content, but she felt the slight halt on the way the older woman touched her; as if the question had -much like it had happened to her- made the brunette think on the world outside the chambers, the world they both were still part of it even if they didn’t truly know where neither of them laid anymore.

Regina shrugged, the movement bringing her closer to Emma for a second, even if that didn’t even seem possible; her breasts pressed against the blonde’s forearm. It was strange, the younger woman thought. It had been months since she had begun to stay the nights, be those either at the Storybrooke’s mansion or the Palace the few times Regina slept there, but the feeling of wonder didn’t seem to wear off.

“I don’t have any meetings until later, they probably think I’m taking a lazy morning.”

The answer made Emma blink and hum, brought back from the feelings of happiness and strange calmness that were being fed into her by Regina’s caress: the touch still present but careful now, as if the older woman was half-expecting her to bolt.

Emma couldn’t blame Regina: too many times she had stepped away, afraid, terrified even and even if what had happened last night had been a statement, a cry for something she knew both had been wondering if it was even possible, wine and teasing could only go so far.

Rising her free hand from where she had it lying on top of the bed covers, she slipped it back beneath them, the different temperatures on her skin making her muscles seize as she reached blindly for Regina’s fingers, interlacing them with hers before dragging them lower. And lower still.

“How about…”

She stopped, the pads of her fingers touching her lower abdomen, pubic hair grazing her knuckles and Regina’s. Sex wasn’t the problem, she mussed, it never had been between them, but after what she had said, what Regina had almost said, she felt unsure, doubtful. It was a wonder, the difference between how she had acted the night before and now, the light of the new day bringing back her usual unsureness, the fear that had plagued her for far too long. The kind of one that had almost destroyed her and one she hated to feel.

The older woman seemed to understand the hesitation and took the reins of their hands, lowering their fingers until Emma could feel them pressed against her sex. She had her legs slightly apart but not enough to grant easy access and so she shifted, the somewhat loud thud of the dildo falling from the bed when she moved startling them both for a moment before Regina did something far too close to a giggle, nuzzling her face against Emma’s side as she did so.

“Did you just…”

“If you say one more word I will really leave you naked in the balcony.”

Emma could feel her laughter bubbling within her chest but nodded, her shoulders shaking slightly, betraying her silence enough for Regina to crane her neck and give her earlobe a -probably- well deserved nip.

“Hey!”

Regina wasn’t paying any attention to her however, not like that at least, so Emma huffed and pressed her head against the pillow beneath her head, shuddering as Regina flattened her palm, putting her fingers on top of hers and guiding them until it was Emma the one caressing her clit, the movements jerky but gaining confidence the longer they moved.

As much as Emma’s inner voice asked her to take the reins on the caress, on asking for more, she folded to Regina’s wishes, moving her own fingers at the speed the brunette was setting. She could feel the stickiness of last night warming her skin, but more wetness was already beginning to spill, causing friction to become difficult as her sex began to pulse.

They hadn’t done this before, Emma realized. Sweaty, filthy sex with whispered dirty nothings and magic cursing through their veins? Yes, they had done that ad nauseum, had used as much tricks and toys as possible, praying for make-up and as hastily created charms to conceal marks away. But not this.

And she had been the one who had asked for it, hadn’t she? The repercussions of such made her swallow thickly, the echo of a verb being whispered in a not-so-empty corridor coming back to her in full force.

She had heard the words, of course she had, they had resonated within her the same way she had felt her heart stop when she had come to terms with the fact she was in love with Regina shortly before that. But they still hadn’t said the words, not really, and as she began to lose the grasp to her conscious mind as Regina began to make her fingers draw eights and lines atop her engorged clit she could only groan, chest flushed, blood pumping in her ears.

It was so easy to fall back into this, she realized, so easy to fall back into the comfort desire provided. Magic breaking her skin only to heal the resulting cuts in a never-ending source of pleasurable burn, she sought Regina’s lips, twisting her neck as much as she could, hoping to steal a kiss and muffle her own admission with it.

Regina met her halfway, a moan already on her lips, her hips buckling against her side, obviously as needy as Emma felt her own body be. She wanted the feeling to last and so she let her fingers go slack, answering solely to Regina’s commands but no longer making direct contact with her sex. The brunette sensed the change and dragged her teeth down her bottom lip, a sharper thrust against her the way Emma knew the older woman wasn’t entirely happy with the change of directions.

Not that she minded it, she thought, finally flipping entirely but pressing her thighs together, trapping Regina’s hand between her sex while she extricated her own hand from beneath, rising it as she pulled back, bringing her coated fingers to the brunette’s mouth. She was aware that she was panting, that her chest was flush against Regina’s, that there was the distant buzzing of an orgasm building within her and yet, the only thing she was able to focus on was the brunette’s darkened eyes, flashes of purple breaking the brown.

She didn’t quite feed herself to the brunette, but she let her fingers touch Regina’s lips, asking for entrance. Something that was granted in a matter of seconds as the older woman licked them clean, eyes hooded but still bearing a question Emma wasn’t entirely sure how to answer.

She loved Regina. She knew that.

She didn’t know how to say it though. She knew the words she was supposed to say but those words felt tainted by years of trying to be, to behave, like someone she wasn’t. And as much as neither of them had truly discussed lost opportunities and complicated misunderstandings she knew those were always at the back of their minds, fueling their secret meetings, the stolen moments they were able to create for each other.

Biting down her fingers, not enough to cause real pain, Regina brought her from where her thoughts had carried her. Eyes piercing, far too wise, grounded her as Regina maneuvered her hand until she teased her entrance, slipping one-no, two fingers, inside her.

“Come to me.” The plead on the word made Emma nod and swallow, a sob trapped beneath her tongue. One she wasn’t entirely sure why it was even there. “Emma?”

“Yes.” She chocked on her answer but moved her legs once more, allowing Regina to keep with her ministrations.

She wanted to say the words, she thought, the feeling burning on her chest and so she lost herself in the pants that broke free from her, on the quickly growing climax. She didn’t want it to come however, the fear of Regina moving away the second they needed to come out of the chamber one that latched onto her and coiled around her heart.

“Closer.” She said between gritted teeth. “I need you… Regina, please.”

Sneaking her other arm between Emma’s neck and the bed, Regina half-hugged her as she kept on pumping in and out of her, a layer of sweat starting to cover them both, the mix of morning light and sex making their skin burn. The blonde found that she didn’t, couldn’t, imagine herself anywhere else.

She came with a gasp and a whimper, one that was quickly chased down by Regina’s lips, hungry, wanton, and Emma poured everything she had on the kiss, sloppily, with far too much tongue, with clanking teeth. The older woman didn’t seem to mind.

When she came back from it she curled against the brunette, forehead pressed against Regina’s neck, unwilling to let the woman move her fingers from inside her, the fullness they provided smaller soft, delicate, hers, theirs.

She was far too gone on the feelings that filled her mind, enough for her to startle when the other woman finally spoke, her voice deep, brimming with something that made the blonde feel utterly terrified.

“You said that you meant every word.”

Emma remembered that, the way she had been drunk on the power the recognition of her own feels provided. She had been bold, bratty even. Now, she could only nod and for the longest of moments Regina said nothing. As if she too felt about to step into glass-covered soil.

“I did too.”

 

 

 


End file.
